marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WRATH: Volume 1 Issue 4
Appearing in Story 4 Featured Characters: ''' * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) '''Supporting Characters: * J. Osborne * Mary San '' * Katrina Brant '''Antagonists: * Life Foundation * Utopia Crime Industry ** Blackheart Other Characters: * Eric San '' * Prya San ' * Abbie Ryan '' * Veronica Wells '' '' * Nina Orlando '' '' * Lucas Cole '' '' * Margret Mariah Thompson '' '' * Allan Cecil Thompson '' '' * Roland Treece '' '' 'Locations: ' * New York City ** Christopher Thompson's House *** Jefferson Historical Library '''Items: * Wrath symbiote * Blackheart's Suit ** Blackheart's Mask * Element Guns ** Nuclear Radiation Gun * Machine rifles Vehicles: ''' * 2014 Ford Explorer * Unnamed black van Synopsis for Story 4 -Christopher is looking at a photo of a adult couple while he is sitting on a porch as the sun falls. Wrath voice comes in through his mind. "Who is that?" The symbiote says in Christopher's head. "That's my... my parents." Christopher says in response. "What happened to them...?" The symbiote asks. Christopher pauses a bit while looking at the photography before responding. "They... they are dead. They died in a plane crash two days after I was born" he explained. "Well, I'm sorry for your lost" The symbiote responds. "It's okay. It was 19 years ago, sometimes you got to move on. Life. A thing you have to learn through" Christopher says as a door opens to reveal a old lady. "Hey Mary. How are you?" Christopher says to her. "I'm good, Christopher. How about you come in?" Mary says with a smile on her face with delight. -Christopher gets up and walks inside. Mary's husband, Eric, comes from a hallway to look at Christopher. "Welcome back home, son!" Eric says as he walks up to Christopher and gives him a big. "Hey uh... Eric. How are you?" Christopher responds as he hugs Eric back. -Both Christopher and Eric stop hugging. "I'm good. Just taking care of Prya." Eric explains. Christopher then starts to question. "Speaking of Prya. How is she?" "She's been good. A little... introverted but that's what's kids are like now'a days" Eric responds. "Huh. Interesting" Christopher says to Eric. -Mary walks up to Christopher and coughs as she begins to speak. "So what are you going to wear for the party?" "I have a tuxedo inside my car. I can bring it out so I can switch it out, if that is okay with you, of course" Christopher explained. Mary smiled at Christopher before responding. "Of course! Go ahead!" -Mary opens the front door for Christopher as he walks out to get his stuff from his tux from his car. A minute later, Christopher is brushing is teeth, as he gets done washing his mouth out, he gets a called from J. He picks it up. "Yo!" Christopher says. "Yo man! We are setting up the party so far for your parent's Library's anniversary party! Where are you?" J asks after explaining what he is doing. "I'm at my parents right now. I'm getting ready to head out with them" Christopher explains. "Alright. See you there, man" J says as he hangs up. ''(Meanwhile at a alleyway across the Library) '' -In a van Blackheart has his mask off of him and in his lap in he driver seat as men in S.W.A.T. like armor are in the trunk of the van. Blackheart looks at his mask and stares at it in an mean demeanor. One of the men traps over Blackheart's shoulder to get his attention. "Blackheart. When is the guy going to show up?" The man asks. "Don't worry. They are coming to their little party at 7:00 and right now it's 6:55. Now we just wait..." Blackheart explains. "But what about the symbio-" The S.W.A.T. man is cut off short from talking as Blackheart raises his hand in the air to signal him to stop. "Trust me..." Blackheart says as he puts on his mask, masking his voice deep. "All we need is patience, Roland..." ''(6:58 PM. At the Library's Parking Lot)'' -Eric parks Christopher's car at the parking lot. Mary, Christopher and Eric get out of the car and start walking to the building. -Blackheart clicks on a button on his mask that can see what's inside someone's veins. Blackheart sees the mass in Christopher's body and turns off his mask. -Christopher holds the door open for the Eric and Mary before letting himself in. Christopher looks around the building that has balloons and decorations everywhere. "This is the party?" The symbiote's voice asks. "Yeah. This is it" Christopher explains. -People are talking to each other in groups. Some people having cups and drinks in their hands. Christopher sees a chocolate fudge fountain. "CHOCOLATE! We Have To Check It Out Now!" The symbiote's voice says in excitement. "Okay fine. Just hold your hors-" Christopher is cut off from talking as he starts walking against his will to the chocolate fudge fountain. "Calm Dow-" Christopher is cut off from talking again as his hand takes a strawberry and dips it in chocolate. He proceeds to eat the strawberry in one bite. "Hey! I Said-" Christopher is cut off as he hears J. call out his name as him and his other friends appear. "Hey man! I would like you to meet my friends. Lucas Cole, Veronica Wells, Robin Larson and Lauren Davis." J. says as he greets his friends to Christopher. -Christopher shakes their hands one by one as Christopher says "Hi" Christopher looks at Lucas, "So what do you do for a living?" he asks him. "I'm a school security guard." Christopher perks a bit, "A school security guard? Interesting" he explained to Lucas. Christopher turns to Veronica, "Hi, I'm Veronica" she says. "Well hello, Veronica. I'm Christopher" he says in a greeting way. He then turns to Robin and Lauren. "Nice to meet you, two" Christopher explains. Lauren is the first one to respond, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Lauren. This is my friend, Robin." "Well nice to meet you! I'm, Christopher." He says as he's introducing himself. Lauren shakes Christopher's hand. "Yeah, I know. J. told me everything about you. It's impressive how your parents was able to make this far in their library business" "Yeah. It wasn't easy" Christopher says. -Mary San taps on her drink to signal everyone. "Everyone!" she shouts. "For the people that stood by my side since the beginning. My husband and my son" -Everyone started clapping there hands as Mrs. San and Christopher walked up to Mary. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you, son." Mary says as she hugs him. -Then a slam from a door as the main library door opens up. Blackheart and his men swarm the building at the men start cocking their rifles and aim at the people. Everyone becomes shocked in whats happening. "Alright! The Symbiote!" Blackheart yells. -Everyone gets confused as Christopher goes to a library section to hide. As no one responds, Blackheart determines to his group. "Alright, if no one is going to respond, then I guess I would have to shoot every one of you. 3. 2. 1-" Blackheart is cut off from speaking as one of the men's guns gets grabbed out of their hands from a red web. Christopher (as the symbiote) drops down in front of them. "Leave these people alone, Blackheart!" he yells. "FIRE!" Blackheart yells out causing the men to start firing at the crowd. Couple of people get shot down. Wrath back hand punches Blackheart into a shelf, temporary knocking him down. -Wrath jumps in the air, attacking the men and throwing them across. He jumps to Mary's side as he defends her from the gunfire. "I'll' 'get you out of here!" Wrath says as he crouches down with her. "Who are you?!" Mary asks in a urgent way as gunfire is firing in the air. "Someone you know!'" He responds as he jumps in the air and starts fighting the S.W.A.T. men. -Eric pulls out a pistol and starts firing at the men as Mary covers in safety by her husband. A bullet hits him in the chest, making him make a groaning noise from him as he falls to the ground bleeding. "Eric!" Mary says as she tends to Eric. -Wrath grabs two of the men's arms and uses them as a hitting weapon. Striking other armored men. Roland shoots at the symbiote man's back. Causing him to stab Roland in the gut and throw him across the hallway. -Two soldier walks to where Mary is hiding. She hears the men from the other side before shooting one of them before the second soldier shoots Mary multiple times, gunning her down. "No! Mary!" Christopher says as he runs after where Mary was, grabs the picks up the gunman and proceeds to bite his head off before throwing it across the hall. Christopher changes back to normal and runs to Mary but she is dead. With multiple gunshot wounds. "No, no, NO! MARY!" -Christopher gets up from where Mary lays before getting shot from a sonic radiation ray, which causes immense pain to shock him as the symbiote screams out of his body in pain. He falls to the ground as Blackheart towers over him and captures the symbiote with a capsule before stomping Christopher, knocking him out. Deaths * Margret Mariah Thompson ''(Fate Confirmed) * Allan Cecil Thompson (Fate Confirmed) * Eric San * Roland Treece * Mary San * Many unnamed Life Foundation soldiers. Trivia * The character, Roland Treece appears as a cameo in this story. Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:J. Osborne (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Mary San (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Life Foundation (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Utopia Crime Industry (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Blackheart (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Eric San (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Prya San (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Jefferson Historical Library (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Wrath (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Element Guns (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Nuclear Radiation Guns (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:WRATH Issues Category:Stories Category:Roland Treece (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Blackheart's Suit/Appearances Category:Blackheart's Mask/Appearances Category:Trevor Cole (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Leslie Gesneria (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Claire Dixon (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Tanis Nieves (Earth-7777)/Appearances